


Long Day

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Other, Snuggling, basically this isnt from anything at all ever, but now its just drabbles for a friend, dunno how swearing could ever be considered mild but, im dead i cant write fluff, lol, makin me rlly appreciate depth perception, mild swearing, my right eyeball stopped working halfway thru this, well it did start off coming from something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both gfs have a long day. Both gfs apologize. Short cute ensues.</p><p>I'm actually a load of junk at writing fluff so please excuse me if it isn't cute in any way, shape, or form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

One-X gave a great, dramatic sigh as she looked back over to the clock. _9:43_. Nova had been in the shower for almost twenty minutes now. That was okay though, X could wait. It was just frustrating because One-X, although her days weren’t particularly what one would call ‘rough’ or ‘brutal,’ still felt exhausted after a long day _sans_ -gf. Seriously, Nova hadn’t even so much as _texted_ One-X until her lunch break. Lunch break! Like, alright, it was understandable that Nova had to leave earlier than X to get to her job. They wouldn’t have gotten up at the same time to talk, that made sense. _But no good-morning text_? Damn near unthinkable, for such a cute, cheerful person like Nova. Needless to say, it put One-X in a sour mood all day.

                  Then, and _then_ , when One-X finally got off from her shift and was grouchily on her way home, Nova called to apologize because her nerd meeting was going to run a bit late. _A bit late, my foot_ , One-X had thought then, pulling into their driveway. _Overtime meetings_ always _run an extra hour. I swear she’s doing this to test me_.

                  And then at last, as One-X sat cradling a couch pillow and glaring at the TV (some reality show or something), Nova’s dark blue car pulled up into the drive. X ecstatically hopped up out of her seat and greeted her girlfriend in the door with a quick hug, kiss, and a “Nove, what the fuck” to state her current mood. The usual.

                  Unfortunately, her girlfriend wasn’t particularly having it either that night, as Nova snapped back just as grouchily, “Glad to see you, too.” She left One-X to shower just then, which brings us to the present moment.

                  “Novaaaaaa,” One-X whined, leaning her head back and totally letting herself be a pain in the butt. “When are you gonna be dooooonnnee?” No response. The shower was probably too loud, One-X reasoned. Orrrr Nova was still ticked off at her. Which the taller of the two girlfriends could understand; she _had_ kind of acted like a butt to Nova after not seeing her all day.

                  But still! One-X had had a very long shift. She was grouchy! Everyone has those days, right?

                  The water upstairs stopped, and X could hear Nova moving around the bathroom. The door opened a few minutes later, and Nova could be heard trotting down the hall in her cute, little one-two bounce step of hers. Ugh, it was hard to be mad at Nova for too long. She was just! So! Darn! Adorable!

                  Nova joined X on the couch after pulling on a t-shirt and sweatpants. No words were spoken, Nova just clambered on top of One-X who stretched out her lanky form to accommodate the shorter. After some shifting and settling, Nova relaxed, leaning her back against One-X’s front, who in turn wrapped her arms around Nova. The pair sat like that for a while, just quietly listening to the drone of the television in front of them.

                  Nova spoke first. “One-X, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you in the doorway. I was just tired, forgive me.”

                  Her girlfriend was quick to retaliate. “Babe, no. _I’m_ the one who’s sorry,” One-X said, burying her nose into the back of Nova’s neck. She smelled of soap and dryer sheets. “You were the one stuck in that meeting for so long. When you came home, I should have treated you like a princess. I should’ve apologized then and there, in fact. I’m sorry, and I love you.”

                  “I love you too,” Nova said, giving X’s arms a reassuring squeeze. “And you didn’t do anything wrong. You were just being worried about me, right? The meeting only dragged on and on because some new guy called Albert kept messing up his slides.” The blue-haired one shook her head with a snort. “I swear he’s never touched a computer in his life. He’s probably still over there, trying to figure out how to tell Siri to shut off.”

                  One-X chuckled into the base of Nova’s neck, which in turn made her giggle, which proceeded to make X laugh even harder. Nova almost slid off of her girlfriend after being bounced up and down so much with the force of it all. “What the heck, X?” Nova chortled, trying to stay on. “It wasn’t _that_ funny. You’re gonna make me fall, stop, stop.”

                  “I’m sorry, babe,” One-X wheezed, helping Nova resume their earlier snuggling position. “You’re just so goddamned cute. I can’t even.”

                  “Ew.” But Nova was smiling. Turning her head, Nova pressed a kiss to X’s forehead. “Pass me the remote? Reality TV is kind of boring.”

**Author's Note:**

> i blame u taylor


End file.
